


Sometimes...

by Thinker109



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Ghostbur, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Sometimes, you think. It's difficult to remember. You don't really like difficulty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sometimes...

Sometimes, you try. Try to bring feelings into focus, faces into color.

Rooms, it seems, all have hidden meaning. Or they would, if they existed. It's a strange feeling, walking into a house in a crater without a house.

Sometimes, people try to force you to remember. You don't particularly like that.

Remembering hurts. It's like there isn't space in your head for anything but fog and echoes...

Sometimes, the sunrise is so bright, so bright, so bright and you don't want to see it because you've seen it a thousand times before and it's too bright and it doesn't feel right and everything is wrong wrong wrong and the buildings that framed the sun are gone gone gone and it's all your fault even if you can't remember no matter how much they yell and it's always your fault that everything is gone isn't it?

People... don't like you very much, do they?


End file.
